Audio devices such as media players and smartphones are sometimes used with wireless peripherals such as remote speakers or speakerphone units. To use a wireless peripheral, a user typically interacts with the audio device or audio source to select from different available peripherals. For example, the user may access a configuration screen on a smartphone to connect with and use a remote audio peripheral.